


Why Are You Here?

by Qpenguin98



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Rejection, Sadstuck, dear god theyre aforable, im evil pls kill me, its fluff next mother fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qpenguin98/pseuds/Qpenguin98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure enough, there he is, black hair, blue eyes, and the saddest smile you've ever seen on him. And holy fucking hell is he filthy. Dirt all over and clothes that look like they haven't been changed in a week. He looks dead tired. It's the middle of the night, why wouldn't he be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You Here?

In the middle of the night, you wake up to knocking. It's the front door, so you'll just let Bro deal with it. He's up anyways. It creaks open, and muffled voices make their way through to your room. Then Bro comes in, looking confused as fuck.

"Hey, uh, your boyfriend's here?"

You sit up. John's here? What the hell? "The hell?"

You don't even bother with your shades as you walk out to the main room, clad in boxers and nothing else. Sure enough, there he is, black hair, blue eyes, and the saddest smile you've ever seen on him. And holy fucking hell is he filthy. Dirt all over and clothes that look like they haven't been changed in a week. He looks dead tired. It's the middle of the night, why wouldn't he be?

"John?"

"Hey Dave."

"What the hell are you doing in Houston?"

His face drops for a second before regaining the smile. "I-I don't know! I figured I'm in Texas, I should come!"

Bro interrupts. "How did you get to Texas?"

"I... uh... hitchhiked?"

He chokes on his drink. "You hitchhiked? From Washington to here? What the fuck kid, you're what, sixteen? That's asking for some fucked up shit."

"I know, but I mean, nothing bad happened, so it's alright!"

You cut off Bro before he can go into road safety. "John, man, why are you here?"

He swallows, hard. You take his face and he flinches. "Is everything okay back home? Something happen with Dadbert?"

John's eyes water up and he looks at the floor. You'd like to know, but this is clearly not the time to do it.

"John, why don't you go take a shower and we'll just go to bed, alright? He nods, and you hug him, hard. He pushes you back softly and heads to the bathroom. Bro gives you a look, and you shrug your shoulders. You have absolutely no idea what's going on. 

You leave clothes outside the door, and John calls a thanks over the water. Waiting for him is hard, seeing as you keep trying to figure out what happened. You ignore the giant 'HE GOT KICKED OUT' in hopes that it's something better. When he finally does come in your room, all clean and dandy, you notice the yellowing bruise on his cheek. You decide not to ask, instead patting the bed. He drops his backpack at your chair, sitting next to you and resting his head on your shoulder. Your arm snakes around him, and you feel him smile.

"Ready for some totally awesome cuddles tonight, Egbert?" He laughs. You've done something right.

"I don't know man. Your cool factor might shove me off the bed."

He looks up at you, and you kiss him softly. "Let's go to bed, Eggs."

He nods and you pull off his glasses. John's face scrunches up and you grin, going to hit the light. When you crawl in, you become the big ass spoon you know he needs right now. His back melds against your chest.  

And just when you're about to drop off, you hear a whimper. Coming from the boy in front of you. Jesus Christ, he's shaking trying to cover it up. You turn him around, and he's sobbing quietly. He's doing a good job of it, you almost didn't notice. He coughs and rubs at his face. You grab his hands, stilling them.

"John, babe, what's wrong?" He just shakes his head. You hear a creak and jesus fucking christ can your Bro let you have any alone time.

"John, I need you to tell me why you're here, okay? Really, I need to know what's wrong." He looks up at you, eyes watery.

"Dave... I left Chum open, on accident. And dad, he... saw our messages and everything, and he flipped. He got really loud, yelling about how it was wrong and, I mean, you know all that shit. And I yelled back saying I'm his kid and he's supposed to love me whoever I'm dating. And he..." John touches the bruise on his face and holy hell does Dadbert have a strong slap. "I ran up and just shoved whatever I could in a bag and fucking sprinted out the house. He hates me Dave. And I can't do anything! He just-" He cuts off with a cough, gasping for breath. The air he does get in is wheezy. Anxiety induced asthma attack. You heard about these, how your mind's going a million miles a minute and you can't breathe at all. 

"John, is your inhaler in your bag?"

He gives you this wide eyed look, he doesn't know. You scramble over to the bag, pulling out clothes, books, random shit. There's nothing red.

"John, I can't find it!" He makes this choking noise, coughing hard. "Fuck, John breathe, please holy shit just breathe."

And then Bro comes in, you knew that bastard was there. He shoves John's head between his knees. You remember learning that it opens up your airways. He coughs harder, and you go back to searching. There's no method, just throwing shit everywhere. Then you see it, the plastic red boot. You shake it and take the cap off, shoving it in John's mouth.

"Breathe when I push down."

He nods slowly, and you count to three before pushing. He breathes in and coughs. You do it again, and this time it works a little better. You end up with three puffs before Bro stops you. John shakes his head too. Recapping it, you place the inhaler on a table. It's a couple minutes until he's breathing anywhere near normal again. You rub his hands. There's a moment of silence before he speaks.

"For future reference, telling me to breathe is gonna do jack shit when I'm having an asthma attack."

You snort and he laughs before looking over at Bro.

"I'm... guessing you heard then."

He nods. "Kid, you realize you're staying here, right?"

"No, no way. I can't do that to you guys. I mean, I-"

You cut him off before he can say anything else. "John, don't be stupid. I'm not letting you out on the street, let alone back to your dad, which I can tell you're thinking is an option. It isn't, okay? I'm not letting you get hurt like this. Fucking hell Egbert, you're my boyfriend for fuck's sake. You really think I'm letting you go that easy?"

He's got this worried face on, like by staying here he's doing something wrong. You pull him into a hug and motion with your eyes to the door at Bro. The shit grins at you, pats John's back, and leaves, closing the door. 

 

Soon as it clicks, he starts crying again, clinging to you. You hold him close, rubbing his back, whispering soothing things in his ear. Eventually he stops, but you don't let him go. He'd never say it, but you know he doesn't want you to quit. You sit like that for a long time, just holding each other. You pull back and kiss him, keeping your mouth gentle. He kisses you back, about the same amount of force. That's what John needs right now. Gentle touches. Making sure he knows you love him. So between liplocks you say it. Over and over you tell him you love him. Petting his hair, his face, his shoulders. He's crying again, but there's no shaking breaths or choked off noises. He's alright. You know it. Pulling him down for sleep proves easy, he's tired as hell. This time you face each other, holding him close and kissing his forehead. He mutters a thank you, smiling and laughing a little bit. You shake your head and touch his face, skirting around the bruise. His eyes close, so you kiss his eyelids, whispering for him to sleep, you've got him and you won't let him go. His breathing gets heavier, so you get quiet. You will make this okay. If that means going up to Washington to punch some sense into Dadbert, that's what you'll do. But right now he's safe with you, and nothing can change that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im evil  
> but guys  
> dont worry  
> the fluffiest of fluff is next  
> with NO ANGSTY SHTUFF  
> AHHHHH


End file.
